BLOOD BOUND
by Fractured Moonlight
Summary: Life after Voldemort was suppose to be something...anything other then what it has become. Leading to pairings and misshaps and a witch hunter...maybe 'happily ever after' wont come until after this latest fight is won...maybe just maybe.
1. PROLOGUE

**BLOOD BOUND**

**PROLOGUE**

For the life of him Harry had to often remind himself of the many trials and tribulations that had led them all to this day and time. He may have prayed to be freed from the Dursley's however he had never honestly and truly allowed himself the freedom of believing that could be a reality for one single solitary moment. That is to say until Hagrid's frame burst down the door to the ridiculous shack in the middle of nowhere Uncle Vernon had seemed a little too content to whisk them away too.

Shaking his head at the memory in a rather dismissive manner he was once again reminded of other threads that for one reason or another had all converged on this moment in time. Sighing his mind was once again drawn towards the past where he was once again at 'The Sorting Ceremony' asking to be placed anywhere but in Slytherin. He remembered the relief that flooded him as he was placed with Gryffindor.

Once again he tried to study but he knew it was in vain when his eyes found themselves drawn towards the end of the table. Towards two girls who by all accounts shouldn't even be sitting at the same table let alone indulging in idle chit chatter. Yes a Slytherin and a Gryffindor why it was unnatural to say the least. Although he had to admire them for their determination to remain as close friends as they had been before being placed into their houses.

Ashley Skyee had been born into high powered wizarding family. Not that that was terribly surprising when you took into consideration that that background pertained to most of the Slytherin populous. But unlike most she wasn't overly snobbish. No she had her moments but nothing a little correction from her dearest friend couldn't cure which brought his eyes towards the other female.

Callie Sage who was known by those closest to her as "Bex" had been born into a muggle family. Much the same a Hermione and like her had wormed her way into the collective heart of their make-shift gang. Sighing he couldn't help but think about the way in which Ron had nearly lost his mind when the basilisk had petrified her along with Hermione. Not that he came out unscathed mind you...not with Hermione on a table beside her.

Sighing he wondered if Ron understood that the line between friendship and attraction was nearly as blurred as the line that had separated Ashley from Draco. A sigh that quickly became a groan as a fist collided with the back of his head.

"Earth to Harry!" Hermione waved gathering his attention as she slid gingerly into the spot he had saved for her.

"Eh."

"Right let me guess," she sighed breathing deeply. "Your mind wandered away from you again." she speculated watching the soft tell tale blush creep across his cheeks. "I knew it." she said dismissively.

Shaking his head softly he allowed a singular hand the freedom of rubbing away the softly swelling bump at the base of his skull marveling at the way in which their group seemed to be breaking off into couples. First it was Hermione and Himself, then came Ashley and Draco though he wouldn't really say the were friends but they definitely weren't enemies and lastly came Ron and Callie. Now the question remained would Ron ever get the courage to ask her out before he lost her. Sighing knowing Ron that prospect wasn't likely. Hell had a better chance of freezing over before he admitted it.

Eying Hermione he noticed that her eyes were drawn towards Ron who was preoccupied by studding the aforementioned female. Yes life after Voldemort was proving to be rather interesting indeed.


	2. WHAT REMAIN'S BEHIND

**HARRY POTTER AND THE HOURGLASS OF TIME**

**CHAPTER 1-WHAT REMAINS BEHIND**

Breathing deeply Harry was once again reminded of the hour. You'd think after years of dreaming about life after 'You Know Who' they'd have it done pat. But like most things when it comes to dreams they rarely transcend into the real world. Sighing again he resigned himself to waiting for Hermione. It wasn't long until she came bounding down the stairs and into the Gryffindor common room.

"Sorry I'm late," she gasped in between breaths. "But I was helping Bex fix her hair."

"Like it needs fixin." Ron complained from the corner to which Ginny felt all to content on smacking his arm.

"You know Ron if I didn't know any better I'd say you have a crush on her!" Ginny taunted with that overly sweet manner that only younger siblings can possess.

"M-me and h-her!" he stammered. "Your out of your mind."

"R-i-g-h-t!" Ginny chimed rather childishly as she watched his head turn towards the stair.

"I'm so sorry," Bex breathed tearing down the stairs two at a time. "I would forget my own head if it wasn't attached." she joked. Poking fun at herself was something of a specialty of hers when in embarrassing situations.

"It's quite alright." Hermione reassured taking her hand and pulling her towards the door where they emerged on the opposite side of the 'Fat Lady's Portrait'. Leaving a bewildered Harry and Ron behind them.

"Mate you've really got to learn to say no to group outings that include Slytherin's." Ron commented smacking him across the back.

"At least I've come to terms with my feelings for Hermione."

"What? Me and Bex?" he staggered.

"I never said you had feelings for Bex." Harry countered arching a raven brow.

"Well good...cause I don't...I mean we're friends that's all." Ron stammered his cheeks turning a deepening shade of pink by the minute. "I mean I feel for her is what I feel for Hermione. There ain't no difference."

'Like anyone believes that.' Harry thought resisting the urge to roll his eyes at Ron's blatant denial of the truth.

**~.:*:.~**

As Ashley emerged from the Slytherin house she couldn't help but be thankful that Draco was at lease coming out of the closet with his feelings which she supposed happened when you were basically told what to feel and when to feel it but never-the-less she figured she was in a better position then Callie was when it came to Ron. Sighing deeply she ran a reassuring hand throughout her blue-black bob and waited for the others.

Why this had been there assigned meeting place was beyond her but then again she wasn't one for testing the water. After all Callie had been the one to suggest it which surprisingly it was Draco who took her up on it. She also surmised in doing so he was trying to make up for a past he had no hopes in changing or at least trying to lessen the sting of those early betrayals. Yes Draco Malfoy was good hearted man who played the heartless bad-ass to a T. A quality she adored.

"Hey Ash where's Draco?" came her smooth question as she coasted to a stop nearly colliding with the male with whom she was referring. An action her shrugged of as her well just being her. "Sorry." she blurted out blushing deeply.

"Save your breath looks like you need it." he snorted upon noting her surprising lack of colour to which she could only nod mutely.

"What ya do Malfoy!" Ron snapped upon seeing her in such a state instantaneously getting the wrong impression.

"I didn't do nothin." Malfoy said in his defense to which Callie could only grasp Ron's fingers to get his attention. It worked like a charm. The stunned silence that enveloped him was a pleasant change for once. "Though Weasley your affection for Sage isn't obvious at all." he chuckled softly as the Weasley squirmed. A moment cut short by Ashley's overly observant personality.

"What ya say to leaving...NOW!" she stressed watching the looks being exchanged between the now silent males. How they had ever managed to convince McGonagall that they could behave outside of Hogwarts was beyond her. Maybe she wouldn't be so quick with a yes next time should one of them return absent a head. Sighing deeply Ashley mumbled to herself about men being men when Ginny made her presence known.

"What do ya think will take to make those two admit that anything is going on?" Ginny asked gesturing towards their still strangely interlocked fingers. "I mean I thought he had something going when The Chamber of Secrets was opened but no he has to be Mr. Possessively in Denial."

Ashley laughed. I mean how could she now this was after all Ginny, a year younger then they were with a no bullshit head on her shoulders. It was very laughable when took the time to compare the Weasley siblings.

"He never left her side much like Harry never left Hermione's except for when they were kicked out by Madam Pomfrey. But now...now when you think he would jump at the chance…..nothing."

"That's where we come in." Hermione added over her shoulder as Harry followed her line of sight. To which she was quick to add the 'I'll fill ya in later bit' as they looked their way suspiciously before pulling their hands apart as if no one had ample time to document it.

Once outside of Hogwarts Hermione was quick to remind them all that they were still representatives of the school and should behave as such before reminding all of their rendezvous time. Breathing deeply they all took this in stride before breaking off and going their separate ways.

Harry and Hermione took off down to Hogsmeade while Ashley and Draco followed suit only having a different destination in mind then the other two love birds which left behind a very perturbed Callie in their wake. She knew the split and dash move off by heart especially when so beautifully executed. Growling in frustration at her group plans falling through she bolted towards Hagrid's. Knowing that he would save her from embarrassing herself in front of Ron. He had to right? She could only hope seeing as things were going far from how they were originally planned.


End file.
